


Only You

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dirty Talk, F/F, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s done a lot, but she hasn’t done this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt: #10, Dirty Talk.

Lydia’s done a lot, but she hasn’t done this. 

“One more, baby,” Erica coos, and Lydia can’t see her face but she bets her fangs are out and her eyes are glowing, evil and sexy and vicious and _perfect_.  “One more finger.  Can you take it?”

Lydia arches her back—Erica knows she never backs down from a challenge.  Her cunt clenches around Erica’s fingers, sopping wet, opening for her easily, and she groans into the pillow.  “You know I can take it.  Put it in me.”

Erica runs a clawed hand through Lydia’s hair, tangling the long strands, and slowly eases the tip of her thumb into Lydia’s cunt.  There’s a small burn of pain before Lydia exhales deeply and takes Erica in, closing around her hand in a slow, slick slide.

She’s never done this before, but _damn_ is she good at it. She feels like she’s on the edge of a scream, a good one that hollows out her chest, but in the _best_ way.

“God, look at you,” Erica groans, voice gravelly.  “I bet you won’t do this for anyone else.  Spread your legs for my fist like this.  Only me, right?”

“Only you,” Lydia pants, orgasm crawling up her spine just at the _fullness_ of Erica inside of her.  “Only you.  Now fuck me before I get bored.” 

It’s an empty threat, but Erica complies.


End file.
